Lost II
by portalkeeper
Summary: [Sequel to Lost I] The continued adventures of Alexis in Buffyland. [5/29-A/N, not Ch4!]
1. Back to Sunnyhell

Lost-II

Portalkeeper87

A/N: Lots of spoilers. Might even call it spoiler-central. Reviews welcome!

1-Back to Sunnyhell

It was 4 in the morning. Luckily, my parents were out of town. Because I had been watching and reading all the _Buffy_ stuff I could find.

I had just about finished. Unfortunately, there were about 10 episodes Missa had not taped. But I _had_ skimmed over all of the transcripts and summaries I could find, as well as fast-forwarded through most of the scenes in the show. 

Now I was beyond tired, even after the four frappuccinos I had drunk. Not quite as ready as I wanted to be, with all the fast-forwarding and skimming, but it would have to do. I suppressed a yawn and grabbed hold of Miss Edith. I didn't know when I'd be appearing in the show, what season or what episode. But I was pretty sure crosses were always useful in Sunnyhell. So I put one on and stuffed a couple more in my pocket.

Finally I made my way to my nice, comfy, and unmade bed, reminding myself that I had no proof that I was even going back. Just a premonition. And the creepy message that somehow wasn't in the taped version Missa had lent me.

Falling face-first onto the covers, exhaustion took over and I was asleep before my eyes closed.

***

I stretched, yawning sleepily. Happy. I was warm from the sun's rays. The light was quite bright, even behind my closed eyelids. 

I wished I could stay asleep longer, but was dismayed to find that I was already awake. Now, was this a school day? Was I late? No, Mom would have woken me up. So it was definitely the weekend. But my windows faced the west and they had heavy curtains…

I cracked open an eye. What I saw woke up my fuzzy brain. I sat up, raking away my bed hair. 

I was in a living room of some sort, sleeping on the carpet. On the nearby sofa was a girl, probably in her late teens. My fuzzy memory came up with a name and some fuzzy information.

Just then the girl woke up. She stared at me, eyes growing ever wider. Then she began to scream.

"Ahhhh!"

"Uh…Molly? Molly! Stop yelling! You'll wake everyone up!" I yelled back.

The girl stopped when I spoke her name. "How…how do you know my name?" she asked in a sort-of cockney accent. 

"Umm…that might take some explaining," I said sheepishly.

Then the Slayerettes camped upstairs thundered down. Of course the first one to come down was Buffy

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?" she said in a threatening tone. In her hand was a long, pointy sword.

"Hi, Buffy," I said meekly, hoping she'd forgotten me. And from the look on her face I guess she had. 

The next thing I knew, I was pushed against the wall, the sword at my neck.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked, her voice as sharp and cold as the blade scraping my jugular. By that time, the rest of her little friends were downstairs.

"Yeah, I do," I managed to say, trying not to accidentally dislodge my head from my neck, which was quite a comfortable and familiar position. "Please take away your nice shiny sword so that my head doesn't fall off."

Buffy didn't back off. I didn't know whether my…abilities from my previous visit were still intact. I didn't particularly want to risk it, really. But seeing the totally unsympathetic faces of the Scoobies behind her, I guess I really had no choice.

"Okay then…" I warned. I shoved at the lunatic slayer with as much strength as I possessed.

Not my fault she went through the already-shattered window. I mean, I asked nicely, right?

"Hi, people," I said, trying to be amiable. "I'm really kind of lost…judging from the appearance of some new faces, I'd have to say we're in Season 7. "Bring on the Night" or possibly later. I don't see Anne or Anna or whatever her name was so I guess that episode's over. Too bad, cause that was the last one I saw."

"It's Annabelle," Giles said, breaking the silence following my rampant babbling. Man, why can't my mouth stay shut?

The front door banged open and Buffy strode in again, looking majorly pissed. "What, what's going on? Does anyone know this girl?"

"Hey, calm down!" I said. "I'm getting there. My name is Alexis, if you've all forgotten." A look of recognition flitted across Willow's face.

"I'm from another dimension, I guess you'd call it. Remember, junior year of high school? I popped up, sort of bled poofy Angel to get home?" I cringed, dreading their reactions.

"Oh! I remember now," Xander said with a big grin. Then he sobered. "Unfortunately Buffy untied him and stopped the bleeding," he said glumly. "Deadboy's in LA." Then he frowned. "Hey, wait a minute. You turned on us and joined Spike and Drusilla."

"Well, yeah. You guys were…how do I put it? Boring."

Buffy gave me a death glare. "So what are you doing back here?"

"It's not like I asked for it," I argued. "I got home just in time to catch the last couple minutes of the all-new _Buffy_. And this evil version of Drusilla was torturing Spike in some kind of cave and she basically told me I was coming and—"

"Hold it. You know where Spike is?" Buffy asked, suddenly all concern, the edge of malice gone.

"Not really," I conceded. "But that's why I'm here to help. Not because I particularly _like_ any of you. We didn't really part on good terms. But Spike's my friend…sort of. And since you," I stared at Buffy, "love him and are too bitchy to admit it, I have to get you guys back together, get everyone safe and sound, so that the lovebirds can go at it like bunnies, be all happy. And who knows? Maybe the soul was cursed on. Maybe a couple of happys will send it back to hell. Sure hope so," I concluded.

Buffy just stared at me. "I do _not_—"

"Whatever, Slayer. Just keep wallowing in denial. That's unimportant. We have to find Spike! The First is trying to get him all evil and manipulate him. Since that hasn't worked yet she's torturing him and stuff like that. Angel excluded, that's just mean."

Buffy sent me an evil death-glare. "Do you know how to beat this thing?"

I rolled my eyes. "You can't beat it, duh. That's the whole message. Remember "Amends"? You jumped down the hole in the Christmas tree lot and knocked down those Bringers. They were the ones who summoned the First. Get rid of them, for a start."

For once the Slayer agreed with a terse nod. "Fine."

"And while you're at it, you guys did realize that the First can only show up as dead people, right? So if you see any dead people, don't listen to what they're saying. Unless, of course, they happen to come in dreams and what they're saying makes complete sense and yet some idiots still just don't listen," I added not so subtly.

"Wait a minute," Buffy interrupted, ignoring my little jibe. All right, maybe she wasn't such a self-centered b**** as a couple of years ago. "Wait a minute. Spike said he saw me. And Drusilla. And himself. All living."

"Well, Buffy, you might not have noticed it, but you were resurrected. Remember? As in, already dead? And surely vampires are dead. No heartbeats or pulses, right? Dead corpses walking." I thought for a moment. "Hey! That must be why you're so much nicer. Being brought back from the dead must have been an enlightening experience."

Or maybe not. The girl had a total "bite me" look on her face. Hey, maybe I should take her up on her offer…

"How do we get to the cave?" Xander asked. "The super-vamp is probably close by. No chance we're getting there unnoticed."

"Guys. You have a witch, hello? Ball of sunshine, protection spells, just about all you need. I'm sure you guys can think of something."

"Not today," Buffy said, glancing outside at the waning light. "Sunset. The uber-vamp is probably prowling already. We have to stay inside, where it's safe." She glanced at the dilapidated house. "Or at least there's strength in numbers." She turned to Willow. "Will, do you think you can conjure up a ball of sunshine? And you guys can hang up a few crucifixes and strands of garlic. Stay together. Meanwhile," she said, eyeing me warily, "we're going to look for Spike."


	2. Curtains

Lost-II

Portalkeeper87

A/N: Writing as the episodes come. Basically Season 7, AU.

2-Curtains

"Where are you going?" I demanded, struggling to keep up with the Slayer on Prozak. She stopped so quickly that I almost ran into her.

"I thought you wanted to find Spike."

"Well, duh," I replied, with a trademark eye-roll. "It's just that, you know the Uber-Vamp? Don't you hafta get ridda him first? You know, so you can actually _get_ to Spike for the saving."

Slayer eyes narrowed. "And I suppose you'd know how to defeat both that vampire and its master, the First, since you're so smart," she snapped.

I shrugged. "Things will work out. I'm guessing maybe you'll die, or Faith will. One or the other, in the end, to close the Hellmouth."

Confusion replaced the sarcasm on her face. "What?"

I sighed. "I read some spoilers for the show before I got here, okay? It says that in the next episode "Showtime" Anya and Giles will get info from some eye about why the First is here. And that has to do with you and Faith. So I'm guessing if Sarah Michelle Gellar signs on another year, Faith will come back the last five episodes, turn good, and jump on your behalf. If Sarah doesn't sign, decides to do something new, then you will jump, committing an oh-so-heroic act, making everyone feel sad and cry, and the experience which will somehow change Faith into a good person and she'll fight for the Light. Or, you know, the First kills everyone, the Hellmouth opens, and the world ends. But that wouldn't be good for _Angel_…so I doubt Joss would burn all the bridges…" I trailed off, lost in my musings. 

Buffy's confusion was now completely perplexed. "What?"

"Never mind," I snapped. "Now where do you think Spike will be?"

"The cavern. Under the Christmas tree lot."

"Well, duh. But don't you have to get the Uber-Vamp first? How do we find him?"

"You're actually looking for the Turok-Han?" Buffy asked incredulously. "What, are you ins—oh shit, here it comes!"

I turned around. Saw a cute-looking little pre-vamp. "Aw, lookie, lookie here. What do we have here, a cute wittle Turok-Han? C'mere, you cute little—Yeowch!"

The Uber-Vamp took a chunk out of my arm!

"Okay, now, you're gonna regret that." He jumped at me again, but I caught him by the neck. Cool. "Now let's see how you taste, dearie."

***

Buffy vomited all over the street. 

"Hey, Buffy, what's wrong? I think he tasted pretty good. Don't you think so, my wittle pumpkin?" I snapped my fingers at the now- whimpering wittle Uber-Vamp, following us like a lost doggie. "Now, get us to Spike, alright? Good boy."

"That's just sick," Buffy muttered, staring after the Turok-Han as it tore into the woods and waited for us to catch up.

I ignored her. "So, what are you gonna do with your own personal Spike?"

"What?!"

"I said, what are—"

"I heard the first time. What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you gonna start to go out with him on a real date before jumping on his bones this time? Or tell him how you really feel?"

Buffy glared at me. "I don't love him."

I laughed outright. "And did I say you did? I said tell him how you feel, Buffy, not that you love him. Unless, of course, you do."

Buffy growled. We reached the cave entrance and the Turok-Han was waiting patiently.

Buffy jumped down the cave and looked up expectantly. "Well? Aren't you gonna come down here?"

I shook my head sadly. "No, Buffy. You're his one and only. He loves you; it's only fitting that you rescue him. I'll meet you back at Chez Summers."


	3. Spikalicious

Lost-II

Portalkeeper87

A/N: Sorry for the delay! I've had a mild case of Writer's Block for this particular idea, as well as an overabundance of schoolwork.

3-Spikalicious

Xander wasn't letting me into the house. I don't think he likes me very much. Okay, maybe it could also have been because of the Turok-Han following behind me like a lost puppy. 

"Xander! Just let me in, okay? This little puppy doesn't need an invitation and neither do I. I'm only not barging in there to be polite. So let me in or you replace the door—again."

He warily stuck his head out. "Uh…Alexis, that's the very evil uber-vamp that nearly killed Buffy. You do realize that, don't you?" 

I shrugged. "Huh. Guess he is. Oh, and before I forget, you might want to clear the junior Slayers out of the way for now, 'cause Buffy's probably getting back before sunrise."

He just gave me another one of those looks. You know, the ones that everybody around here in Joss-verse seems to give me. Except for Drusilla, of course. Hmm, I think I've just found a favorite character.

"What does Buffy have to do with any of this?"

My turn to look at him like he was an idiot. "She brought her boyfriend back. And I don't think either of them really want an…audience." I gave a wicked little grin. I wouldn't _dream_ of suggesting anything…

Xander frowned. "Boyfriend? Buffy doesn't have a boyfriend."

I left him at the door thinking that. Now, where should I put my new pet? Downstairs, in the basement? Upstairs, as a little surprise for Buffy the Super-B****? Nah. A few of the Potentials might get a tad…startled. Wouldn't want anything to make those poor girls' time even shorter.

I mean, puh-lease. All they're gonna do is get killed. What else could happen to Slayer-wannabe's who only play a part because Joss needs innocent people to kill?

I settled for the living room.

"There, there, sweetie. I'll get you something good to eat. But first, I gotta come up with a name for you. Hmm…" I spoke to myself, patting the Turok-Han on the head all the while. I noticed the Potentials (there were more than two) beginning to gather. Why? Didn't they ever see a cute little Uber-vamp before?

I smiled nicely to the group of shocked onlookers. "Hi, everybody. I'm trying to name my new pet. If you wanna help, that's nice. If not, I suggest you get some sleep, 'cause I don't know how much you'll be able to get after Buffy gets back and the sex-capades start."

A girl with long blond hair narrowed her eyes and glared at me suspiciously. Well, they were all pretty much suspicious, but no one else was all that open about it.

"Excuse me, but what's that…thing…doing here? Are you new?"

She had a southern accent that sent chills down my back. Not the accent, or even her tone. Just a chill, out of nowhere.

The Turok-Han whimpered and stared at her.

Hmm…long blond hair…she was in a few spoilers. Something important about her, something that I was apparently forgetting. What was her name? Something that reminded me of the Bible…the Garden of Eden…

"Eve!" I cried out excitedly.

The Potentials stared even harder. The nervous-looking one spoke. 

"Th-that's kinda a strange name for a…whatever that thing is, isn't it?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, not the Turok-Han. The girl! Eve, that's your name? I've read about you."

Eve gave me an appraising look. "Right…"

I shook my head. I just couldn't remember. Probably because I watched/read too much _Buffy_ all at once. Oh well.

"Well, I think I'll name you…" I thought hard. "…Quentin." After all, the Council had been blown up, right? No chance of confusion with the names.

The front door opened. Took her long enough.


	4. Author's Note

A/N:

Sorry, I've been tied down a lot lately, and I kinda lost the inspiration to write this, seeing how the series ended up. Not to mention ended. 

I might finish this…someday…when the inspiration returns. But right now it's just too depressing to continue. So I will continue with my angsty fics and save the happy ones for a happier time (i.e., when _Angel_ premieres)

Thanks for all the reviews!


End file.
